


Beautiful Blue Hair

by oldfriendlikenew



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, HS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfriendlikenew/pseuds/oldfriendlikenew
Summary: Lucina asks Severa if she should cut her hair.





	Beautiful Blue Hair

**Author's Note:**

> kinda on a lucisev kick right now, maybe i'll write more  
> also this was so casually written pls don't come for me

Lucina and Severa were currently sitting in Severa’s room, studying for the big test that they had in math the next week. Or at least that’s how they started, but Severa kept complaining that she didn’t understand and had basically given up and flopped on her bed, ranting about how she was going to fail math. Lucina just gave Severa her space, knowing that she’d come back once she was ready to try and learn the difficult material.

During this time, Lucina found a mirror and started messing with her hair. She then grabbed the bottom layer and held it in a way that she could only see the top layer, which came about half of the way down her neck.

“Hey Sev,” Lucina said, looking toward the redhead on the bed, “What do you think about me cutting my hair to this length?”

Severa stopped scrolling through social media and looked over her phone to see Lucina. The only thing reaction she had were her eyebrows slightly quirking up, but Lucina couldn’t tell if that was a positive or negative reaction.

“It’s your hair, Lucina, get it cut if you want,” Severa said, then looking back at her phone.

“Severa, please… I want your actual opinion,” Lucina said.

Severa huffed out in annoyance but got up and out of the bed and approached Lucina.

“God. Here, let me make it so you just see your top layer,” Severa said.

Lucina dropped her hair and Severa swiveled the chair so that Lucina couldn’t see herself in the mirror. She reached over for her hairbrush and began brushing Lucina’s hair and then parting it down the middle in the back.

As she grabbed one half of the bottom layer and began to braid, Severa asked, “Why do you suddenly want to cut your hair?

Lucina merely shrugged, “I’ve never had short hair myself and it’s almost a bother to have long hair. It would be a lot easier to take care of if it were short. Plus, it would just be interesting to see it like that. Haven’t you thought about cutting your hair.”

Severa started the other braid and simply replied, “No.” She then finished the braid after a few moments of silence.

After that, Severa grabs a few bobby pins and places them in her mouth as she rolls up one of the braids and sticks it in place. After she repeats those steps, Severa then uses her hands to smooth the back of Lucina’s top layer down and Lucina slightly melts into the motions. When it was all done, Severa swiveled the chair so that Lucina could see her hair.

It certainly was different than she expected. It was shocking to her hair at such a short length and the back of her neck being exposed felt so cool, even better than throwing her hair into a ponytail. She pushed up on the edges of the hairdo, impressed by how nice and light it felt. Lucina could totally see herself cutting her hair this length, but the fact that Severa wasn’t looking anywhere in her vicinity as she picked at her arm made her realize that Severa probably did have an opinion that she just didn’t want to say out loud.

“So, can you tell me how you feel now that you actually see it?” Lucina asked.

Severa twitched and looked at Lucina and her new hairdo, “I-I already told you! It’s about what you want.”

“I just want to know your opinion. I hold it in very high regards,” Lucina said.

“H-Hey! Don’t just say that so casually…” Severa made eye contact with Lucina and flushed by how attentive Lucina was right now, “Fine… God. I’m biased Luci. You look good with the short hair but I will always say that I prefer the long hair. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? I asked for your opinion and I’m glad you were honest,” Lucina smiled while looking in the mirror again.

“But as I said,” Severa said, “It’s up to you. In the end, it’s your hair and not mine.”

“You’re right. Why do you prefer long hair?” Lucina asked.

Severa just shrugged, “I dunno. It’s just a preference… But like, I love playing with your hair. It’s so nice to run my hands through for fun or… for…” Her face flushed. “Never mind! Ugh, just ignore me. Just know that I will definitely not cut your beautiful blue hair for you.”

Lucina blushed herself, getting what Severa was hinting at. She simply looked at the mirror and smiled at herself, then she took the bobby pins out, letting her hair fall down. Severa looked at her quizzically, not completely understanding why she took her hair down. Severa sighed as she went to reach for her brush since Lucina’s hair was a mess. However, Lucina just grabbed Severa’s hand and guided it to her hair instead. Severa understood what Lucina wanted and just started to run her hands through her hair, separating the braids and combing through the strands as Lucina loosened up under her touch.

“Thank you, Severa,” Lucina said.

She then tugged on Severa’s hair a bit before she could respond and brought her down in the chair with her, planting a kiss on Severa’s lips. Severa became very flustered at the fact that she was straddling Lucina’s lap, but she did end up reciprocating the kiss. Lucina ended up guiding Severa’s hands up to her hair, encouraging her to tousle it up a bit as she deepened the kiss. Severa tugged lightly on the hair and Lucina moaned into her mouth, which had taken Severa by surprised and she almost fell out of the chair but Lucina leaned a bit forward to make sure she didn’t fall completely but the way they were sitting… The notion made Severa jerk her hips automatically. Before Lucina could react, she and Severa heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Severa pushed herself off of Lucina, to both of their dismay, and jumped on her bed, covering her face by burrowing it into her math book. Lucina quickly focused on the book that was on the desk in front of her, propping herself on her elbow and using her hair to cover her face. Someone knocked on Severa’s door and shortly after it was open.

“Hey girls, how’s the studying going?” Cordelia asked with a smile on her face.

“It’s going great, thank you, Miss Cordelia,” Lucina said.

“Fine. It would be better without interruptions though,” Severa scoffed.

“I see, my apologies. I’m glad for you, Lucina. Severa… if I may ask, why is your book upside down?” Cordelia asked.

Lucina glanced over to see that Severa did indeed have her book upside down. Lucina covered her mouth to prevent from giggling as Severa became extremely flushed.

“Because it helps me study better! Bye Mother!” Severa shouted.

“…Sorry. Keep up the good work, you two,” Cordelia then shut the door once more.

When it was shut, Severa just covered her face with her hands, groaning in frustration, “God. I’m so stupid.”

“You’re perfect,” Lucina said as she got up to sit next to Severa as she groaned from the praise.

She leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on Severa’s cheek and grabbed the textbook from her, holding it upside down, “I see what you mean when you say that it helps.”

Severa flipped over so that her face was in one of her pillows and she groaned even louder. Lucina chuckled at how flustered her girlfriend was now.

“Severa… thank you, by the way,” Lucina said, “I think I’ll keep my hair long after all. While it’s a nuisance, it can come in handy as well. Also, I can just have you braid it again if I wanted a temporary short bob.”

Severa glanced up and looked up at Lucina’s beautiful face, “Oh God, thank you. It really was your choice but I would’ve been so upset if you did cut it.”

Lucina smiled and said, “Alright, we had enough of a break. Time for more Pre-Calc.”

Severa instead put her head back into her pillow, trying to avoid the math at all costs.

“The faster we go over our materials, the more time we have with one another to be left with our own devices. You could do more with my hair,” Lucina said, trying to encourage Severa.

Severa finally removed herself from the pillow and reluctantly took the book from Lucina, dedicating herself to it now. It made Lucina chuckle over the fact that that was all she had to do to motivate Severa to study.

She’s glad that she learned of her girlfriend’s appreciation for her "beautiful" blue hair.

 

 

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> this was mainly based on how i respond when people ask me if they should cut their hair lmao  
> i just rly like shoulder length or longer hair but i always tell people to do what they wanna do!!


End file.
